


Don't cry, please.

by Whosthisnewd



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosthisnewd/pseuds/Whosthisnewd
Summary: Swap Papyrus says something that hurts fell sans by accident, and tries to make him feel better.





	Don't cry, please.

“I thought I told you to quit smoking.” Red, as he recently liked to be called, Scolded. "It smells horrible, and makes your soul weak. Seriously, it's bad for your health."

 

“Look kid, I don't have to listen to anything you say. Besides, ” Stretch replied jokingly,  "I’m sure you’re familiar with being ignored."

 

Stretch laughed and put out his cigarette,"Anyway, what do you say we go chill at grillbys?"

 

Red didn't answer. Instead he pulled down his hood to cover his face more.

"Red?"

 

Stretch heard a stifled sound from under red's hood. Was red crying?

 

"Red are you-"

 

"I'M FINE." Red snapped, interrupting the taller skeleton, "JUST...just go to grillbys on your own, ok?"

 

"Did I say something?" Stretch asked. This wasn't the first time he had hit one of Red's sore spots.

 

Red shrugged, still hiding his face. So Stretch did say something.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt-"

 

"Just shut up alright. I know i'm not in the most stable condition." He growled, "You didn't know, and I understand, ok? Just.." The rest of his words were choked out in a sob.

 

Stretch considered embracing him, but hesitated.

 

"I...I'm sorry Red. I should have been careful about what I said." He sighed.

 

Red tried answering, but couldn't. He was crying too hard. Instead, he shook his head no.

 

Stretch looked away, feeling guilty. He hated it when he made red feel upset, especially since he was like a brother to him.

 

"....Sans..." Stretch started, then trailed off. He sighed, then patted red on the head gently.

Red stiffened, then looked up at him. stretch could see the tracks the tears left behind on his cheeks.

 

"What are you doing?" He muttered, looking away.

 

"Trying to comfort you." Stretch replied, still patting his head.

Red scowled, but didn't make a move to stop him. He wouldn't admit it, but the action did make him feel better.

 

After a few moments, Red sighed. "Alright, you can stop that now."

 

"Hmmm, I don't know, you still have a frown on your face." Stretch smiled. Red leaned away, but stretch moved to pat him some more.

 

"I said stop." Red growled.

 

"Not until you laugh" Stretch teased, "Unless you want me to start tickling you!"

 

"Wait, no, don't-"Stretch interrupted him by tickling him in the ribs.

 

Red erupted in laughter, "Oh my god, ha ha, stah ha p."

 

Stretch leaned back, laughing too as Red looked slightly embarrassed.

 

"There you go, see, was that so hard?" Stretch smiled, finally calming down from his laughing fit.

 

"Heh, yeah, whatever."Red rolled his eyes. After a pause he smiled softly, "Thanks Paps."

 


End file.
